Un Día en la Vida de Temari
by Takeshi Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Temari es quien hace funcionar las cosas en su familia, a falta de su madre y padre, y hoy veremos lo que sería un día "normal" para ella...pero quizás hoy no sea un día tan normal.


Hola a todos, feliz año. Aquí les traigo un One Shot sobre Temari que espero que les guste. No tengo mucho que decirles más que espero que lo disfruten.

Esta historia participa en el Reto: Un nuevo día. Del foro "La academia de Konoha"

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-Hola- habla normal

(Hola) -pensamiento normal

 _ **-Hola- Habla ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

 _ **(Hola)- Pensamiento ser poderoso o sobrenatural**_

[ _Hola_ ] enlace mental o comunicación.

 _hola -Relatos, Genjutsu y descripciones específicas._

* * *

 _ **Un Día en la Vida de Temari.**_

La rubia abrió sus ojos, y se levanto de su cama. Contemplo por la ventana el paisaje desértico de Suna. Hoy iba a ser otro día igual que los demás. No pasaban muchas cosas desde el secuestro de Gaara, y eso en cierta manera era bueno.

Se vistió con su kimono negro, y bajo a hacer el desayuno. Como su madre había fallecido, ella era la que hacía la comida en esa casa. Ni Kankuro ni Gaara sabían cocinar, el primero solo sabía quemar cosas y el segundo siempre terminaba con su arena endurecida y con más arena en la comida. Negó con la cabeza divertida. Qué serían ese par sin ella.

—Buenos días, Temari —

En la mesa de la cocina estaban sentados Kankuro y Gaara, ambos esperando el desayuno. Temari sonrió levemente y acarició suavemente en la cabeza a su hermano menor, que aceptó gustoso las caricias. Gaara podría ser frío y toda la cosa, pero a veces podía ser un poco infantil. Y a Temari no le molestaba, pues para ella él siempre sería su hermano pequeño, sin importar cuanto creciera. En cierta manera ella cumplía con el papel de madre.

Fue a la nevera y saco unos huevos, tocino y leche. Prendió la cocina y colocó un sartén donde puso los huevos y el tocino. Saco unas frutas, manzanas que eran la fruta favorita de Gaara, y las colocó en la licuadora con la leche y un poco de hielo. Prendió la licuadora y puso el tocino en el sartén.

Puso unas tostadas en la tostadora, y apagó la licuadora. Sirvió los batidos en tres vasos, y apagó la cocina mientras sacaba tres platos y servía los huevos con tocino.

 _ **¡TIN!**_

Sonó la tostadora, Temari sacó las tostadas y las colocó en los platos. En unos pocos minutos el desayuno ya estaba listo. Sirvió los platos, y el trío de hermanos comenzaron a comer.

El que más parecía disfrutarlo era Gaara, ya que este era su desayuno favorito. Él a pesar de mostrarse siempre como una persona practica y fría, a veces mostraba ese lado suave que solo conocían sus hermanos. Y quien mejor lo conocía era Temari.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Gaara se levanto y camino hacía la puerta. Tenía que ir a cumplir con su trabajo como Kazekage. Entonces Temari lo detuvo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Gaara confundido. Entonces su hermana le limpió con un trapo la mejilla, que tenía restos del desayuno.

—No querrás que te vean así —Dijo ella terminando de limpiarle la mejilla. Gaara estaba levemente sonrojado— y listo. Ahora ya te puedes ir.

Gaara salió a paso veloz a la Torre del Kazekage, con un pequeño sonrojo. Temari rió levemente. Él siempre se apenaba cuando hacía eso, pero era culpa suya por comer de esa manera. A veces parecía que ambos eran madre y hijo, y a veces se comportaban así, pero eso nada más les alegraba los días. Esos momentos hacían que sus días fueran mucho más alegres.

Ahora tenía que atender sus propios deberes. Kankuro ya había ido a su taller donde enseñaba a los ninjas interesados el arte de hacer y controlar Marionetas. Temari debía alistar sus cosas para el viaje a Konoha que haría en unos días, ya que ella era la Embajadora en Konoha y tenía que lidiar diariamente con comerciantes y hacer diversos informes.

Fue a su oficina, donde comenzó con los informes. Tratados comerciales, resúmenes de cómo era la vida en Konoha, negociaciones de bienes y otro tipos de informes y trabajos. Era un trabajo tedioso, pero necesario. No fue hasta entrada la tarde que pudo salir de su oficina para ir a hacer el almuerzo. Gaara y Kankuro trabajaban hasta tarde, así que ella les dejaba el almuerzo hecho.

Hizo un plato típico de Suna: Habas Cocidas, un poco de arroz suave, carne y jugo de manzana. Almorzó, y guardo la comida de sus hermanos. Ahora tenía que ir a su otro trabajo.

Fue a la escuela de Suna, donde debía dar una clase sobre cómo usar el Tessen (Abanico de Guerra) a un grupo de jóvenes interesados. Sería mentira si ella dijera que no estaba emocionada, al fin podría enseñarle a alguien como usar el Tessen, que era su especialidad.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, entro en el campo de prácticas. Dentro, ya formados, estaban 15 estudiantes armados con un Tessen de práctica. Esa cantidad de estudiantes emocionó a Temari, era...¡Hora de Enseñar!.

* * *

 _ **3 Horas Después.**_

Temari volvió a su casa agotada. Esos niños si bien eran entusiastas era unos completos novatos. Tuvo que salvar a por lo menos cinco, si bien recordaba, de cortarse algún miembro o que mataran a alguien. Eso fue muy agotador, pero le alegraban los resultados: Ahora ellos sabían que era muy difícil usar el Tessen, y cinco de ellos tenían un manejo medianamente decente del mismo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, noto que las luces estaban apagadas. Entró, y prendió la luz.

— _ **¡Sorpresa!—**_

Dentro, en la sala, estaban sus hermanos, Shikamaru y sus amigos de la hoja con un pastel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Temari". Fue entonces que se dio una palmada en la frente. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar su propio cumpleaños?. Supongo que por tantas tareas, pensó Temari.

Esa noche pudo descansar, y conversar con sus amigos y divertirse como no pudo durante tanto tiempo. Recibió varios regalos, pero uno de los que más le gustó fue el de Gaara: Una foto de ellos tres juntos en la torre del Kazekage. Sin duda un recuerdo, que ella quería que perdurará para siempre.

* * *

 _ **¡Y listo!**_

Espero que les haya gustado este Drable sobre un día en la vida de Temari, y también la sorpresa de que ese día haya sido el cumpleaños de Ella misma. Intenté capturar la relación que tienen Gaara y Temari desde una manera diferente. Este fic estuvo ambientado en los episodios posteriores al secuestro de Gaara, ya que quise mostrar la relación entre ella y sus hermanos de una manera diferente.

También quiero avisar, por medio de este fic, que en dos días subiré otro fic y una continuación de una de mis primeras historias. Así que, quienes estén interesados, pasen ese día cuando las suba. Ahora ya saben, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos luego, Adiós gente.


End file.
